


Mint & Oranges

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Catelyn in mess, F/M, Hurting Petyr, I REGRET NOTHING, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, just read the tugs, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Всі сприймають готовий сніданок, та каву в термокружці, як належне, навіть собаки ці пять вже давно не цуценят хасок, всідаються біля вже наповнених мисок не дивлячись на жінку. Іноді Кейтлін згадує з болем свій дім сонячну Калфорнію і тою, якою вона була. Вона не звикла до холодного, розрахункового Нью Йорку, де восени вітер продирає до кісток холодом, де люди більш похмурі та заклопотані. Вона завжди нервово вертить каблучку на своєму безіменному пальці перш ніж подзвонити Петіру.





	

Ранок Кейтлін починається з того, що треба всіх зібрати: в школу дітей, на роботу Неда, собак на прогулянку. Після ранкових клопотів настає черга справ: перевірити пошту, або поїхати забрати папери. Кейтлін Старк працює аудитором сама на себе. Це не такі вже великі гроші, але ж не губитися в метушні дній її освіті економіста врешті решт. Всі сприймають готовий сніданок, та каву в термокружці, як належне, навіть собаки ці пять вже давно не цуценят хасок, всідаються біля вже наповнених мисок не дивлячись на жінку. Іноді Кейтлін згадує з болем свій дім сонячну Калфорнію і тою, якою вона була. Вона не звикла до холодного, розрахункового Нью Йорку, де восени вітер продирає до кісток холодом, де люди більш похмурі та заклопотані. Вона завжди нервово вертить каблучку на своєму безіменному пальці перш ніж подзвонити Петіру. Кейтлін кохає Неда, але втомлюється від того, що він такий нечуттєвий, така вже в нього натура, авжеж. Вона втомлюється від дітей, собак та Еддарда, який може забути про річницю, або не помітити нову зачіску. І тоді вона дзвонить йому - Петіру Бейлішу.  
Петір завжди уважний, запопадливий та ніжний,а ще він як вода оманливий. Він може посміхатися, його вуста навіть складаются в посмішку, а очі залишаются уважними, ніби дві різних людини. Кейт не лякається цього, з нею він завжди щиро всміхається, іноді вона бачить відблиск смутку в кутах його очей, коли їй потрібно йти, а іноді вона бачить вогник тих дитячих веселощів, які в них обох були за часи коли вони росли разом.  
Петір притягує до себе, щось шепочучи в каштанове волосся. Кейтлін накриває його руку, якщо в нього був важким день. Стискає своєю худерлявою долонею його руку. Він дивиться уважно куток його вуст піднімаються і одразу ж опускається, він не вміє дарувати їй нещирі посмішки. В нього такі чудові руки. Петір масує їй литки та каже: — Нащо ти носиш підбори, якщо в тебе болять ноги.  
Його руки спускаються нижче на ступню. Кейтлін заплющує очі і фиркає, замість відповіді.  
Петір нахиліється і цілує її коліно. І їй добре з ним.  
Кейтлін затишно в його обіймах. В його погляді можна прочитати кохання, хіть, бажання, та прихильність до неї . Ця неймовірна суміш паморочить голову не гірше за шампанське та відчуття висоти. Йому потрібна вона така, яка є: з розтяжками на стегнах, трохи обвислими грудьми, драматичними зморшками, що залягли біля роту. Така як є з нервовими рухами, весняною хандрою, та суцільною втомою, коли все на що вона здатна це промовити — Замов нам щось.  
Він не вимагає від неї нічого, він не очікує від неї нічого, але й не каже: Кидай Неда будь зі мною. Лише іноді, коли їй потрібно йти, він затримує її в своїх обіймах трохи надовше і вона відчуває його важке зітхання. Вона ніколи не спитає, що його непокоїть, що настільки його марудить, бо знає і не готова почути ці слова.  
— Хай буде все як є. — вкотре каже вона собі, коли Петір виціловує її надпліччя та карк.  
— Хай буде все як є. — цятками азбуки Морзе пульсує в голові, коли він відступає на крок і розстібує блискавку на її сукні.  
— Хай буде... — обривається у неї думка, коли Кейтлін відчуває, його оголені груди своїми лопатками. Коли вона відчуває крізь тонку перешкоду шовокової білизни, як його член дибки втискається поміж сідниць.  
— Хай йому грець! — сапає він в її вухо, коли вона вигинає спину, і бере до рук його член спрямовуючи у себе.  
Петір Бейліш пахне помаранчами та м'ятою, як згадка про минуле. Петір Бейліш кохає Кет всім серцем і це його кохання для неї, як останній прихисток. Негарний шрам на його грудях, як ляпас, що протвережує розум. Дзвінок стільнички, як цебер води, що повертає до дійсності.  
— Хай йому грець! — лається в слухавку Нед.  
— Щось сталося? — питає Кет затуляючи мікрофона долонею.  
Тонкі та сильні, трохи полохливі пальці Петіра ковзають по її хребту до поперека у западину там де сідниці. Вона нервово веде плечима і поривчасто встає.  
Їй треба йти. Едарду вона потрібна, врешті Петір знає, що вона піду, як і завжди тільки цього разу він не обіймає її.  
Кейтлін повертається у дверей, щоб подивитись на чоловіка, що її кохає.  
— Бувай, — зривається з її вуст, хоча вона не хотіла чи хотіла.  
Він стискає щелепу, а потім посміхається і це нещира посмішка не перша, що є в нього, але остання, яку вона запам'ятає.  
Місяць вони не бачаться. Через два тижні вона хоче зірватися, та дзвонить йому до болю знайомий голос каже, що я обовязково передзвоню, як звільнюсь. Він так і не передзвонює. Наступного місяця у друга Неда Роберта день народження. Нед каже треба одягтись як годиться. Нед завжди піклується про традиціїї та що люди подумають — Петір ніколи.  
Роб влаштовує пишне свято. Кейтлін не знає добру половину гостей, як раптом бачить знайому постать. Петір стоїть в перламутрово-срібному костюмі тройці, біля нього притулившись так щільно, що це майже непристойно стоїть руда дівчина, трохи старша за її Сансу, якій два тижні тому виконалося вісімнадцять. Петір розвертається разом з дівчиною, щоб зустрітися поглядом з Кейтлін. Вона відпускає руку Еддарда повільно, його погляд глузливий, але в куточках губ залягла сумна зморшка.  
Кет каже: — Мені треба вийти.  
Нед киває, не повертаючись продовжує розмову з Робертом.  
В жіночому туалеті стіни кольору шампань і сріблясті умивальники, а ще маленькі канапи. Кейтлін важко опускається на блідо-рожеву канапу, та упирається чолом в розкриті долоні, відчуває, як сльози роз'їдають очі і не так сльози, як туш.  
Двері прочиняються. Вона навіть не піднімає очі на того, хто прийшов.  
— Кейтлін, — в нього втомлений голос.  
Кет піднімає на нього погляд, навіть не намагаючись виправити той безлад, що є на обличчі.  
— Люба, Кет, — він сідає на коліна навпроти неї та протягує свою блідо бузкову хустку їй.  
Кейтлін підтискає вуста і знов плаче, сльози ковзають по щокам.  
Петір стирає їх хусткою.  
— Так буде краще для нас обох, зрозумій.  
Вона не хоче розуміти. Вона хоче проволати щось образливе йому в обличчі, щоб він відчув, як ій погано.  
— Ні! - твердо вигукує вона натомість.  
І тоді вона чує те, що всі ці роки їх зв'язку боялась почути.  
— Ти ніколи не кинеш Неда, я не обманюю себе що до цього. А навіть, якщо і наважишся, то тебе затримають діти, собаки чи ще щось. Ти ніколи не будеш моєю повністю. Якщо ти все ж кинеш Неда, то я не прийму його дітей, просто тому що не зможу, — Петір робить рух рукою, ніби відганяючи від себе набридливу комаху.  
— І якщо ти кинешь його, то Нед влаштує мені пекло на землі, а це те чого мені не хочеться зовсім.  
Він встає з колін і стискає руки в кулаки каже: — Я не кохаю тебе.  
Його голос не зривається, ніяких емоцій в ньому немає лише сухі слова і він розвертається до дверей.  
Кейтлін ловить його в свої обійми, в останнє вдихаючи запах м'яти та помаранчів. Він майже безвольними пальцями відчіпляє її від себе, так люди відпускають канат від якого залежало їх життя.  
Перед нею зачиняються двері. Кет здригається і упирається лобом до лакованої поверхні. Вона згадує, що ненавидить помаранчі.


End file.
